doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Capitán América: Civil War
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2016 |predecesor = Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno}} Capitán América: Civil War es una película de 2016 dirigida por Anthony Russo y Joe Russo, protagonizada por Chris Evans, Robert Downey Jr., Scarlett Johansson, Sebastian Stan, Anthony Mackie, Chadwick Boseman, Don Cheadle, Elizabeth Olsen, Paul Bettany, Jeremy Renner, Paul Rudd, Emily VanCamp, Daniel Brühl, William Hurt y Tom Holland. La historia está ligeramente basada en el arco argumental de Marvel Civil War, publicado en 2006. Reparto 'Voces adicionales' right|300px|thumb|Logotipo traducido para cines. *Alma de la Rosa *Andrea Cedillo *César Garduza *Erick Salinas *Erik Trujillo *Fidel Garriga Jr. *Héctor Lama Yazbek *Jorge Medina Newman *José Luis Miranda B. *José Luis Palomera D'La Reé *Manuel Pérez *Marysol Cantú *Mauricio Pérez Castillo *Sofía Huerta Créditos de doblaje Reparto (tráiler) Muestra multimedia Archivo:CAPITÁN AMÉRICA CIVIL WAR - Primer tráiler Archivo:Capitán América Civil War - Nuevo Spot|Spot del Super Bowl, sin doblaje de Iron Man. Archivo:Capitán América Civil War Spot Super Bowl|Spot del Super Bowl, totalmente en español. Archivo:Capitán América Guerra Civil - Teaser EquipoIronMan Archivo:Capitán América Guerra Civil - Teaser EquipoCap Archivo:CAPITÁN AMÉRICA CIVIL WAR Tráiler 2 Datos de interés Datos técnicos * Es la primera película de Capitán América bajo la dirección de José Antonio Macías, pero al igual que en Avengers: Era de Ultrón, los diálogos de su personaje fueron dirigidos por Ricardo Tejedo. Sobre el reparto *Todas las voces de los personajes que aparecieron en películas anteriores de la franquicia fueron respetadas. La única excepción fue Thaddeus Ross quien fue doblado por Juan Carlos Tinoco en la película Hulk: El hombre increíble, siendo reemplazado por Óscar Gómez. Esto debido a que Juan Carlos ahora le presta voz al personaje de Thanos, ambos personajes aparecen en Avengers: Infinity War. *Memo Aponte hizo casting para el doblaje del nuevo Hombre Araña (confirmado por él mismo actor Memo en [https://youtu.be/AoeutoF96hc?t=9m42s una entrevista con Gaby Meza]), pero no fue elegido para el proyecto. Finalmente el cliente decidió que Alexis Ortega fuera la voz definitiva del personaje, hasta las siguientes entregas de Marvel en donde él apareciera. **Alexis había hecho casting para el rol de Pantera Negra, pero por la decisión del cliente y del director "por su consentimiento", quisieron mejor hiciera prueba de voz para el Hombre Araña, al escuchar su audición al final se le dio ése papel. Finalmente el cliente y el director decidieron que Manuel Campuzano fuera la voz definitiva del personaje, hasta las siguientes entregas de Marvel en donde él apareciera. **Otros actores que participaron en el casting fueron: Emilio Treviño y José Antonio Toledano quién ya lo había doblado en el último tráiler. * Manuel Campuzano interpreta a Pantera Negra, siendo éste el segundo personaje que dobla en el UCM, siendo el primero Grant Ward en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (en el doblaje de Sony). Sobre la adaptación *En España y Latinoamérica el título se tradujo como Capitán América: Civil War en vez de Capitán América: Guerra civil, lo mismo ocurre con las versiones en alemán, finlandés, italiano, noruego, sueco, entre otros idiomas (excepto el portugués), donde el subtítulo de Civil War no es traducido al idioma correspondiente (si no al inglés). *En una escena el Cap le dice a Tony "I can do this all day", en referencia a la primera película. Sin embargo el diálogo en el primer filme fue adaptado como "Seguiría todo el día" y en esta como, "Haría esto todo el día" perdiendo así la referencia. *En esta película, a El Hombre Araña se le respeta el nombre de su alias en español, en lugar de usar el alias del idioma de origen (Spider-Man), también pasa con Pantera Negra, que también se le respeta el nombre de su alias en español, en lugar de ser llamado Black Panther, por lo que ellos vienen siendo (aparte del Capitán América, Avispa, Máquina de Guerra, Soldado del Invierno, Bruja Escarlata y Visión) los únicos héroes del UCM que se les respetan los nombres en español de sus alias, en lugar de usarlos en su idioma de origen. *Para el spot del Super Bowl, las páginas oficiales de Marvel publicaron una versión bilingüe con los coros de ahincó de "United We Stand" y "Divided We Fall" traducidos y doblados como "Unidos venceremos" y "Divididos caeremos", pero no se dobla la única línea de Tony Stark / Iron Man "You chose the wrong side", la cual sólo se subtituló, el resto del vídeo tiene todos los textos en español. Luego se doblaría esa única línea. Curiosidades *En esta película hace su debut El Hombre Araña en el UCM, y Javier Olguín quien fue la voz anterior del personaje, hace su primer papel en el UCM interpretando a Helmut Zemo. *La decisión de darle el papel de El Hombre Araña a Alexis Ortega no fue muy bien recibida por el público en general después de su estreno, llegando a ser hasta blanco de quejas de muchos fans descontentos, ya que su voz poseía notables diferencias de acuerdo al tono y acento de actor original (que se hace evidente cuando se alternan algunos de sus gritos que se mantienen en inglés). Edición en vídeo Transmisión Véase también Categoría:Películas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Películas de Marvel Studios Categoría:Películas de Buena Vista Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Especial de Crossover Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Películas de 2010s Categoría:Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Películas de 2016 Categoría:Adaptaciones Categoría:Doblajes realizados por Disney Characters Voices Latin America Categoría:Secuelas Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Clarovideo Categoría:Películas disponibles en Cinépolis Klic Categoría:Acción Categoría:Películas transmitidas por HBO Categoría:Páginas con muestra de audio Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en HBO GO Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Disney XD